Austin
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam needs some time to think and leaves Dean for a while. When he's ready to come back, will Dean still want him


Dean's eyes opened against the harsh light of the sun coming through the not quite closed curtains. Reaching over to the other side of the bed he was shocked to find that Sam wasn't there. A small panic set into his heart as he got up and looked around the room. To a normal person it would have looked the same as last night, but Dean could feel his heart hurting. Nothing of Sam's was there, even if all it took to notice was the dream catcher that they had made together when Sam was younger. Getting fully out of bed, he looked all over the house and felt the hurt settle over him.

Sam was never almost fully ok with having an incestuous relationship with his older brother, no matter how much he loved him. When they got a house together and just hunted for more fun than anything, Sam was a little off at times. He missed the time that he had spent in Austin Texas and he talked about it almost constantly. So when Dean found the note saying Sam needed some time away from him, he was almost positive that's where he was.

"Well if that's what you need Sammy," Dean said, his tears falling on the paper. "Take all the time you need,"

Pacing the small space in his kitchen, Sam looked at the phone like it was his enemy, though he wanted to do this. Just over a year ago he had left the relationship and home he and his brother had made. He didn't really want to, but he couldn't take feeling like he was just doing it for Dean. Sure he knew he loved him, but there was something about being free that he craved. So he took off in the middle of the night and took the first bus back to Austin, where he felt the most free. Now that the free streak was out of his system he wanted to do nothing more than be back in his brothers arms. There was just the problem if Dean would even want to ever talk to him again.

Grabbing the phone off the cradle, he punched in the number he would never forget, even if Dean didn't want him. Putting the receiver up to his ear, he listened as it rang a few times and clicked, his heart leaping until he realized it was just the machine.

"Hey this is Dean, if you're calling about the Ford that was for sale, it's already gone. If it's Tuesday I'm at the batting cages. If you're trying to sell something shove it, if it's anyone else you know what to do after the beep and if this is Austin, know that I still love you,"

As the last words rushed over Sam, the phone slipped from his fingers and hit the counter as he pressed his fingers to stop the phone from recording more.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Dean had meant him and that means Dean still loved him. After all that time with out hearing a thing from him, he still loved him as much as ever. What kind of love did Dean truly hold for him if after leaving like he did and being gone so long. Picking up the receiver, Sam hung the phone up properly and went to take a long shower to clear his head.

It took his three days to get the courage to try and call Dean again after the shock he had received last time. However just like last time, it rang a few times and went to the machine. Sam could listen to his voice for hours though, so he smiled nervously at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hey, It's Dean. If it's Friday I'm seeing the Tigers get their asses kicked. And if the weather doesn't screw me over Saturday I'll be gone until Sunday, up at the lake so if I'll give you a call back when I get home Sunday and if this is Austin, know that I still love you,"

After the beep sounded Sam left his number and hung up the phone, his heart beating loud in his chest.

Getting home Sunday after noon Dean smiled a little as he put his fishing stuff and cooler in the garage. It had been a nice weekend away from everything but he was glad to be back and just a little sun burnt. Checking his message's after a quick trip to the bathroom and to change into just a pair of pajama pants, he was slightly confused. He had to listen to the number a few times before grabbing a piece of paper and writing it down.

For all he knew it was just some prank number or someone trying to sell him something, but the voice sounded familiar. He just couldn't quite place it, since it sounded familiar but at the same time just slightly off. Shrugging, he picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a few time before it was picked up and there was silence on the other end for a second.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours," Dean's eyes were wide as he heard Sam's voice on the other end.

I should've listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong, and by the way, Dean, this is no machine you're talkin' to. Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you," Sam finished and bit his lip waiting for Dean's response.

In that moment Dean knew why the voice didn't sound quite right, it had too much of a southern twang to it. But the way it sounded didn't matter in the least.

"Sammy?"

"Yea De, it's me,"

"Do you mean it?" He didn't need to ask about why Sam left, he knew from the second he had woken up that day the why. All he needed to know was if Sam did still love him or not.

"Every word, Dean Winchester I love you and I always have,"

"And Samual Winchester I love you too and I want you back in my arms and in our house,"

"I'll be there in a few days as soon as I get everything settled out here," Sam said, not able to stop the smile that was threatening to break his face in two.

"Good and Sammy?"

"Yea?"

"Promise me you won't do it again," He didn't need to elaborate. They both knew what he meant.

"I won't De, I promise,"

"Ok Sammy, I love you,"

"I love you too, I'll see you when I get there,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well….. Random I know, but eh I was waiting for dinner to cook last night and was listening to music while drawing and BAM hello inspiration. So I went with it. There is also the idea for a really sad one, but I wanted this first.

The last little bit Sam says is from the song, since there really wasn't a way for me to make it better.

The song it's after is Austin by Blake Shelton

The characters are from Supernatural

And Yea.


End file.
